After Death We Do Not Part
by Greed
Summary: The Charmed ones are busying battling the Source when a secret event from Paige's past will bring The Charmed ones to meet one famous undead killer.


Koenma2: Hey everyone! This is a shot Fanfic of my Favorite Drama, Charmed!  
  
Koenma2: Now the most hated part of a Fanfic . . . THE DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own any Charmed characters or the infamous killer who makes an appearance in this fic.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Chapter 1: Enter The Voorhees  
  
He had finally tracked down his most hated foe. He had been stalking him since he had appeared on that god forsaken length of homes and pavement, Elmstreet. He had tracked him to an alley, where the remains of his foe's victim met his gaze. Her organs were splattered all over the walls and ground. The man in the Red & Green sweater stood over the remains laughing. Moon light reflected off the knives on his right hand, they were red and caked with gore. As he approached him, the sweater man yelled to him, "Little late, aren't you?" He laughed even harder after making this comment. The man in the mask strode forward and grabbed the other man by the throat. He slammed the man against a wall, making him groan. He slashed his captor with his clawed, gloved, right hand. Black blood flowed from the wounds but the captor cared not, worse has happened to him. He throws the sweater man upwards. The man flew over the alley and crashed through the skylight of the building that was behind the alley. The man smashed into the exhibit of a book of a book of ancient magic. Taking his fedora off he looks at the cover and smiles; he knows this book. He flips through the pages, and the book contains spells, potions and information on demons. He stops on one page and smiles, "This will get that Hockey mask wearing fuck out of my hair!" He laughs at what he just said and scratches his bald head. He closes the book and we zoom in on the cover, there is a symbol of three ovals crisscrossing in a large circle.  
  
We jump dimensions and go to San Francisco, we look onto one specific home, The Halliwell Manor. The three sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige have lived here for several years. We go into the manor and find it in shambles. The cause? A recent demon attack. The three sisters have a great secret. They are the three most powerful witches in existence. They are known as the Charmed ones. This demon was a particular tough one, he wasn't being vanquished by the girl's powers, his own daemonic powers or any potions they threw at him. He had made the sisters retreat to the attic. They were huddled around The Book of Shadows. They flipped through the ancient tome's pages. They stopped on one spell in particular as the door broke down and the demon stepped in.  
  
The man looks up as he hears a loud noise. He sees his pursuer standing on top of the ruins of the southern wall. The man chuckles to himself, "After me falling through the roof and him toppling through a wall, the alarm still hasn't gone off." He charges his attacker and lands a side-kick to the face and an elbow thrust to his stomach.  
  
He watches the scarred man dash at him and jump skywards. As the kick connects with his face, his head moves slightly back. The elbow thrust had about the same effect. The assault only ticks him off. He grabs the man by the throat & threw him into the opposite wall, and a small crater was formed.  
  
He pulled himself off the floor, with lights dancing around his head. "I am getting way too old for this." The masked man walks towards him, it was time to implement the plan.  
  
Both the Charmed ones and the horribly burned man recite the same spell, "I call upon a rift in time Send this evil to the Universe's Rind Take his vile form away now So that he will not trouble my brow!"  
  
A huge shower of light erupts on both worlds. He spins around a great speeds as he is sucked upwards. He passes the demon and slams head first into the attic's floor.  
  
On the other side the demon slams into a wall. As he gathers his wits he hears a laugh and spins around. What meets his eyes sends a chill down his spine. He recognizes the evil before him. What stood in front of him was the only demon that over powered the Source. The evil that laughed at him was the Infamous Dream murderer, Fred Krueger. A scream rings out as the demon bursts into flame. Krueger licks his knives, it had been a long time since he had tasted daemonic blood. He walked away chuckling," At least the Underworld hasn't forgotten me." 


End file.
